Celebrations of the Unexpected
by 4thFromTheFurnace
Summary: Amidst a celebration in Radiant Garden, one last Heartless resistance stands, threatening the newlyfound peace of the world, causing Cloud and Tifa to come to the rescue. -CloudxTifa-
1. The Darkness of Radiance

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, every stinkin' game would be for PS 2(the nice, dependable affordable game console), Demyx and Axel would still be alive, and Cloud wouldn't have disappeared or whatever...oops! Yeah, ahem, anywho...**

"A party! Oh my gosh! A party! I can't wait!"

Yuffie's sudden extravagant exclamation made Tifa jump, nearly causing her to drop the flask of whatever concoction that Merlin and asked her to hold while Aerith helped him find some other ingredients.

"I can't believe it! We're finally having a celebration for the reconstruction of Radiant Garden! And it's gonna be totally awesome!" Yuffie continued, jumping up and down in front of Leon, who stoically leaned against a wall, staring at a letter in his hand.

Tifa gave an inaudible sigh. She had planned to leave by now to go look for Cloud after he had disappeared during his latest skirmish with Sephiroth. Yet, here she was, still in Radiant Garden. Maybe she wanted to make sure everything went all right with the Reconstruction, but she couldn't help enjoying her stay, even though Cloud pulled his disappearing act again. That ice cream of Scrouge McDuck's wasn't too bad either.

She sighed again, staring at the flask of who-knows-what in her hand. Part of her wanted to stay for the celebration. It had been so long since she could actually go somewhere in something nice and have fun without worrying about bad guys crashing the party. Yet, there was that nagging voice, probably her conscience, telling her that she needed to go in search of Cloud as soon as humanly possible.

It had been a while since Sora and the others had left, and other than the upcoming celebration that had everyone in an ecstatic uproar, everything else was pretty quiet. It nearly bored Tifa out of her mind. Cid just sat on his computer and made sure the security system and all continued to run smoothly, as well as a little gummi ship business on the side. Merlin simply ran about with his magic devising new plans and experiments. Aerith seemed content with helping any of them when they needed help. Almost all Leon had done for the past while was read and reread that letter of his, whoever it was from. And as usual, Yuffie bounced around like her hyperactive ninja self, excited about something or another. Tifa wondered what Cloud was doing right then.

She shifted on her feet, a bit anxious. She still didn't understand why he ran from her for so long. She wanted to know...and she wanted him to come back, or at least let her find him. This little game of Tag had just about worn her out; and now Yuffie was babbling about some sort of party.

Aerith's face brightened as she lifted her head to talk to Yuffie as the ninja gabbed about the party. All Tifa caught of the conversation was something about dancing and cake and music and whatever else the little ninja decided to cook up.

Tifa let out an inaudible sigh and walked towards the door. Then she heard Cid's inquiry, "Where're you goin' little lady?"

The dark-haired young woman faked a smile, "Oh, I just need to run a few errands, I'll be back in a bit!"

Cid seemed satisfied, and Tifa slipped out of the house. The fresh air seemed to calm her nerves a little bit. However, with the celebration coming up, everyone was hustling and bustling around like last-minute shoppers at Christmas-time. She enjoyed company and people, but this was too much. As she passed different shops, the shopkeepers either bid her good afternoon or tried to sell her something. When she walked by Scrouge McDuck and the Moogles, she smiled and said a casual 'Hello' before jogging back down to the Borough and came to a stop in front of Merlin's house.

Tifa stood there for a moment, complimenting what she was going to do. She sighed. She wasn't ready to go back. Not just yet. With that, she turned and ran towards the Bailey, jumping the stone box-type structures to get there.

As she walked down the stairs of the near ruins of the Bailey, wondering exactly what she was doing. When she walked through the massive rupture in the wall and down the makeshift steps, something struck her mind. Many things struck her mind.

When she arrived at the decorative platform at the foot of the 'stairs', everything became perfectly still and perfectly silent. She couldn't even hear the wind blow. The only sounds were her own steps on the worn deep blue tile. All of a sudden a thousand thoughts hit her, and all of them were somber, and even sad. She felt lonely. She felt like she was the only person in the world that could understand her. She couldn't comprehend why no one else could grasp her feelings. Tifa knew that Sora, Donald, and Goofy were battling something that she herself didn't fathom, and she knew that whatever they were battling couldn't be entirely evil.

Whatever they were fighting wasn't like the Heartless or Sephiroth. It was like something so sad that no one would be able to understand anything about it at all. She began to realize what it was now. Someone had fallen here.

She knelt on the cold blue stone floor, running her fingers over the designs gently. It felt so cold and sad. It was almost as if whatever had fallen here was crying out for someone to know him and how he felt, but everyone jumped to conclusions or ignored him entirely. It seemed just like her.

She would smile and pretend as if everything was always all right. She would put on a mask and always try to be optimistic for the sake of everyone else, even when things looked horribly bad.

It now occurred to her how like Cloud she really was. Tifa had always thought of herself as the glue that tried to keep everyone together, but she tried to hide her feelings just like he did. He ran away to keep people from worrying and to prevent himself from seeing their pain that he caused. She put on a mask to keep everyone from worrying. She tried to pretend that everything was always going to be perfectly fine.

As she rose to her feet, she realized how much she missed him. She missed his sea blue eyes and the way they could just be near each other and understand. Most of all, she missed his smile. Those 'once in a lifetime' moments when his expression told her more than words ever could.

Tifa closed her eyes, leaning on the old gateway. When she opened them, she could see the expanse of the blue crystallite stone. Brushing an exhausted hand through her dark hair, she continued down the path of the Ravine Trail.

Her boots thumped against the stone with every step. Her walk was slowed, taking in the not-so-long ago memories that littered the trail like broken cans. Most of all, her memories consisted of the events leading up to her last encounter with her blonde-haired friend.

At last, she slipped into the Crystal Fissure at the end of the Ravine Trail. Her pace was barely at a walk now. She just wandered at a snail's pace, stopping to touch the crystal walls and take in their subtle glow. They was beautiful, like silent mourning monuments that would stand for centuries, still trying to cry out.

She stared at the exit for a few moments, leaning on one of the walls. Cloud probably wouldn't or couldn't come back of his own accord this time. If he could, this seemed like one of the places he might have liked. He probably wouldn't stay here any longer than to look, but she felt that somehow he could identify with the crystals, in a strange way. However, Cloud was one to prefer room to spread his arms freely. Confined spaces just didn't seem like his style.

It was a few more minutes before she exited the fissure. When she did, she glanced around, taking in her surroundings before giving a sigh. The Great Maw. It didn't have a very pleasant name. It made sense though. This is where that great battle was. This was where Sora had one of his greatest fights, or so she heard.

Thwip.

Her fists clenched and her stance widened in a split second. After so long in silence, such a small sound wasn't difficult to pick up. Her head swivelled to watch a tiny piece of crystallite tumble down the cliff, falling to her level with a 'poink'.

Tifa's eyes narrowed. There was no way in Radiant Garden that she was alone, and she could feel it. Heartless. And something else, or more like someone.

"Show yourself! I know you're there!"

She heard a strange laugh as a cloaked figure, about her height, with his or her hood up, emerged from behind one of the crystal structures. The figure merely turned to face her and gave a departing wave before he or she dissapeared in a swirl of darkness.

That's when she heard it. The sound of the realization that one's surrounded. It was barely a moment before the Heartless legion assembled. It had her completely surrounded. The ranks even went so far as the cliffs above her.

All she knew is that she would start from the bottom. Tifa took a moment to pull her gloves on her hands before taking a ready stance. The starting bell had sounded. Tifa whipped into action, a flurry of kicks, jumps, and punches. As she dispatched the Soldiers and Shadows with ease, the legion just seemed to keep coming. She glanced around. It seemed like every time she got rid of one, three more would take its place, and the three would be much more difficult than the one before.

The more she destroyed, the more exhausted she felt. It felt like an eternity, and she felt no closer to the end than when she had started. Finally, her muscles were just about to give out, her lungs nearly felt like they were collapsing in her chest, and her legs began to shake. She was surrounded by Heartless, along with an extremely tall Neoshadow that stood right in front of her. It's bright yellow eyes stared her down and it swiftly dove into the ground before shooting up behind her. Tifa tried to turn around, but her legs gave way and she fell hard on the cold dirt, which scattered when she fell.

Unable to stand fast enough, her legs refusing to obey her command, Tifa shut her eyes and prepared herself for whatever would happen to her.

"Tifa!"

Of course. Just in time for the rescue again. The swordsman swung his blade wide, obliterating half a dozen heartless in one sweep.

"Cloud?"

It took a few moments for Tifa's eyesight to return, but the swordsman answered her, "Not this time, Tifa, sorry."

He frowned and brushed his hand through his brown hair, swinging the Gunblade over his shoulder as the rest of the Heartless disappeared.

"Aww, Squall! You got her hopes up and stuff! How cruel!" Yuffie chastised.

Leon breathed a heavy sigh of discontent at his first name, muttering something about only one person being allowed to call him that. Aerith held a friendly hand out to Tifa, "Don't worry, Tifa, everything's all right."

Tifa took her Aerith's hand and tried in vain to stand, collapsing unconscious in her friend's arms. Aerith touched the martial artist's forehead and turned to Leon and Yuffie with a worried expression, "Leon? She feels really warm! Do you think you can carry her?"

Leon nodded and gently lifted Tifa's body from the ground. Yuffie and Aerith helped position her so Leon could carry her piggy-back style back to Merlin's House.

-----------------------------------------------------

"How's she doing, Aerith?" Yuffie asked anxiously, hovering over Aerith's shoulder like a hungry vulture.

Aerith sighed, repositioning a damp cloth on Tifa's forehead, "I think she drained herself too much. She's so exhausted I think she made herself sick."

As Tifa lay in a cot set up in the corner, Yuffie and Aerith tended to her while Leon leaned on a wall nearby and Merlin and Cid had gone down to The Great Maw to see if they could find any clues to what could have caused such an unexpected Heartless attack on, not the town, but just Tifa.

Yuffie sighed and knelt down by Tifa's cot, "Aerith? Do you think stuff like this happens more often to people who are heartbroken?"

Aerith shifted her gaze from the petit ninja to her dark-haired friend, apprehending what Yuffie had said, "Yes, I do."

Nearly in the shadows, Leon spoke, his voice low, "Hearts in turmoil tend to burden the body and the mind."

With that, the house was silent for a while, save the clicking of the large computer and the crackling of the fire that Merlin made. It wasn't long before Leon slipped out of the house and made his way down the Bailey.

-----------------------------------------------------

"It's about time you came back, you-know-who hasn't stopped trying to find new ways to locate you." Leon spoke, leaning on the Crystal Fissure wall.

Silence, then a quiet voice, like a storm a few miles away, "Yeah, I know."

"She got hurt today, you know."

With his back to Leon as he looked out on the plane where the dark-haired young woman injured herself, he replied even softer, "Yeah...I know."

Leon decided it was best to change the subject, the personal lives of his friends wasn't his business, "The Restoration Committee's planning a celebration for the recreation of Radiant Garden...Yuffie wanted to have a big party."

After a few minutes of stillness, he continued, "I know a person who would be disappointed if you didn't come."

"Aerith understands."

"I'm not talking about Aerith. You know who I'm talking about, Cloud." Leon prompted.

Another long string of silence ensued, until Leon sighed. Man he was stepping on people's tender spots today. Well, if it wasn't Tifa, someone needed to knock some sense into this Prodigal Son.

"Cloud, you were there, weren't you? When she was attacked...and yet you didn't bother to help her."

Cloud was quiet for a while. It was no wonder at his last name. He had his typical attire, but his eyes were filled with strife and conflict. Sadness and angst. It's like he was at a crossroads, and turning in any direction would lead to devastation.

"I came too late again."

Leon shook his head, "It hasn't been long, but I know she doesn't care whether or not you're late or on time. She just wants you to show up in the end."

As Cloud continued to brood, his unruly spiked blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze from the plain beyond, Leon turned and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tifa could barely open her eyes, her head hurt so badly. Her muscles ached and her stomach groaned in protest. She gave a slight sigh and tried to relax, when the voices of her comrades came into earshot.

"For her sake, that spiky-haired whippersnapper better get his behind down here soon." she heard Cid comment bitterly in his gruff tone.

"He didn't seem like he felt like showing up any time soon." Leon's low, stern voice added.

"That big fat jerk! He's gone on one of his guilt trips again! It's always 'angst, angst, angst' all the time, just like Broody McBroodypants!" Yuffie mocked.

"I think Cloud's scared." Aerith inputed.

The rest of her friends' conversation faded as Tifa felt herself falling asleep once more.

-----------------------------------------------------

It had been hours since the fire died. The room still held a dark blue midnight hue. Tifa still slept, though in a more pleasant slumber this time. The front door opened with the slightest wooden creak. The visitor entered, walking on the wooden planks in black boots, moving towards Tifa's cot. He stood there, watching her sleep, as he'd done a number of times before. Watching her and how peaceful she looked, how totally and utterly serene, he couldn't bring himself to wake her up. He didn't want to steal her out of the peaceful world she's in just to involve her in all his problems. He wanted her to have freedom. The freedom he wished he could have, and the freedom that everyone else he knew had. Somehow, he felt trapped. He felt like he was imprisoned in chains and all his problems were his alone to carry.

As he watched her, his blue eyes scanning over her face and her body, he knew. He slowly knelt down by her cot. His eyes wandered over her again, almost afraid to touch her, as if he would wake her up. Cloud released a gentle sigh, slowly and hesitantly reaching his hand up to touch her hair. He delicately picked up a few strands of her dark silky hair and pulled his hands through it. He had forgotten how soft her hair was, how soft she was, and how serene she always looked. He missed her optimism, how she knew that whatever happened, everything would be fine. She was real. She was confident in who she was and she didn't care what anyone thought of her.

Except him.

Cloud's body jerked slightly as the object of his thoughts stirred from her sleep. As she slowly opened her eyes, Cloud was tempted to at least rise to his feet, but he resisted. The last thing a girl wants to see is a shadow of a guy in a pitch black room at night standing over her bed.

"Cloud? Is it you this time?"

Her voice came at a hoarse whisper. She reached her hand toward his face, to see if he was real or if it was another dream. Cloud watched her hand but did not object as she softly brushed her fingertips over his face. Finally he closed his eyes and answered softly, "Yes."

Tifa smiled, a devious smirk on her face, "You're late."

Cloud tried to hide the hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. However, Tifa's feet couldn't retain balance on their own after hours without usage. She stumbled and fell into the swordsman's chest. He caught her by the arms and let her use him as leverage to stand back up. When they caught each other's eye, he searched her eyes for what she was thinking and she searched his for his real reason for coming back.

Finally, he released her and walked back over to the door, turning around to wait for her to follow. Tifa walked calmly up to him and followed him out the door, closing it behind her. When they were outside, he turned around and looked her in the eye, speaking softly, "I'm...I'm sorry."

Tifa smiled tenderly, "Dilly dally-shilly shally."

After a moment, Cloud continued, "Tifa...There's...something I have to tell you."

Tifa stared at him, urging him to go on.

Cloud sighed and took effort not to look at her, "It's...It's about, um...the light...and...also about us."

**I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! I had to have some kind of...hmm...a sort of memorial service for a certain Organization member. Hehee, anywho, do tell me if I have any problems, grammatical, character, or elsewhere, and I shall be happy to fix it! By the way, this fic is three parts, so thankfully it's pretty short. I know many people who would not be happy with me if I started another long chapter fiction.**

**Do review! I do so appreciate it! And it helps me write faster, yes...The second chapter should hopefully be up by next month...my schoolwork interferes so much... Tootles everybody!**


	2. Search for Light, in Fear of the Dark

**I am SOOOOO immensely sorry you guys! I've had my hands so full lately it's ridiculous! I can't believe I actually got this one finished!**

Cloud sighed and took effort not to look at her. The silence ensued for minutes, but Tifa didn't grow impatient. After knowing Cloud for this long, she knew that this was just natural. During the silence, Tifa could hear and feel the slight cool hum of the wind blowing from the Ravine. Tifa gave a short shiver. She still felt weak, her strength and warmth wisped away as the wind swept right through her. She was never one to get cold easily, but it almost felt like whatever it was that had made her so sick stole her immune system and resistance as well.

The blond swordsman watched her, clearly perceiving her weakness for once. He glanced at the door to Merlin's house then back at her. She shook her head weakly, having full knowledge that he was trying to get her to go inside. His eyes hardened on her. The martial artist knew that he wasn't at all mad at her. His cold, hard and almost angry looks were his way of showing that he was worried about her. Relentless, he continued to look at her, refusing to back down.

Tifa stared back, determined to hear what he was going to say. Suddenly, a stab of pain wrenched at her stomach. She winced and nearly doubled over, painfully muttering his name as he leaned forward to catch her, "Cloud..."

Her unsociable companion lifted her with a sort of awkward rigid gentleness, supporting her arms and trying to slowly pull her to her feet, "Tifa, go inside."

His eyes pierced hers for one of the first times since he had returned. She held his eyes for as long as she possibly could. However, it wasn't long before the sound of clanking footsteps and the feeling of lingering darkness tore Cloud's attention from Tifa and caused him to turn around. Both saw the silhouette of a Soldier heartless scampering down into the Bailey.

With a deadly serious expression, Cloud turned back to Tifa and looked her in the eye, issuing a nod from her. She knew fully what he was proposing. By the appearance of a Heartless so close to the civilized part of Radiant Garden, both knew that the Heartless was definitely not alone, and awaking everyone would be unnecessary and take way too long.

However, Cloud's stern gaze held on Tifa. She stared back at him, now a bit anxious as to what his thoughts were. Cloud's cold voice uttered, "Tifa, go inside."

Tifa shook her head, "I've been through much worse than this, you know that. C'mon, we have to get rid of them before they get too close. And don't even say it. I won't let you go alone."

Tifa felt her strength building again. Just the thought of fighting side-by-side with her comrade once more after so long was enough to push her forward. Cloud had finally come back and she wasn't about to let him get away again, so to speak. She stood tall and mimicked a fighting stance, "Let's go, Cloud."

Cloud gave an inaudible sigh and turned his back to her, "Just try to keep up."

With that, he dashed off to follow the Heartless, his dark-haired companion following close behind.

"Tifa, I want you to go inside." Cloud leaned against the stone wall of the Bailey, looking down into the cavernous valley below. Tifa slowly and instinctively wandered to his side.

She spread her eyes over the view, outlined by the light of the sky's night-light, "You still can't seem to shake the fact that I'm coming with you, can you?"

Cloud's face hardened at the view in front of him, "There are too many..."

At this time, Tifa noticed the mass of dark twitching embodiments of darkness tangling in the valley just below them. Her eyes then found rest on the swordsman as her gloved fingers gently rose to touch his shoulder. His body twitched for a split second before he turned his face away.

He could feel her gentle and determined smile, even though he couldn't see her as she spoke, "We don't...have to be afraid anymore. We can beat them, Cloud...together."

The blond shook her hand from his shoulder and walked heavily down the stairs towards the Ravine Trail. Tifa jogged after him, having full knowledge that his occasional glances back in her direction meant that he was waiting for her to follow.

This is how it always was. He would walk away, but she knew that, deep down, in the part of him he wishes wouldn't exist, he wanted someone to follow. Cloud was the type to make excuses that he wanted to be alone and walk away, trying to ignore the feeling of loneliness deep down. So he would walk and she would follow. She still couldn't understand, however, why he kept running, refusing to look at her until his battle with Sephiroth.

He looked so noble and honorable leaning against the Crystal Fissure, even though he was probably about to say something similar to their impending doom, how dangerous it was, or just try one more time to make her leave.

After a few moments, his low voice came, "You need to go back. It's too dangerous and neither of us could come out alive." Or all three.

Tifa once again fell into her place at his side. Leaning her shoulder on the other side of the fissure wall, she rubbed her hands over her bare arms. Both were silent. Finally, Tifa began to exit the fissure, turning around and giving Cloud a knowing smile, "Come on, Cloud, we can take 'em."

The swordsman seemed to ponder for a moment before he reluctantly made himself follow her.

The sight that met them was definitely a sight to behold. There had to be over a thousand heartless out there in that mass of tangled mess. The army of dark creatures hadn't noticed their visitors yet, and both Cloud and Tifa wanted to use that to their advantage.

They crouched behind one of the jutting rock formations, contemplating a plan. As they crouched there, Tifa could feel an ominous wrench in the pit of her stomach. She understood what it meant, and apparently her companion felt it too.

"Tifa, we're not alone."

Tifa nodded silently, also noting, though trying to ignore, the almost overwhelming pain that shot up through her ankles and into her legs. It was getting more difficult to overlook the nauseating sickness in her head that made her eyesight fade in and out. She had to hang on just a little longer, at least. Just until the Heartless were gone.

Cloud's soft murmur jolted her out of her thoughts, "Tifa...?"

Tifa glanced at him, then to the cloud of heartless, "I can feel it too. Whoever brought these Heartless here is probably the one who's watching us."

Cloud's nod affirmed his agreement and the look in his eyes gave her the signal to attack.

One would think that the abyssal creatures never saw it coming. In a split second, their attackers dropped in from out of nowhere. In a flurry of kicks and punches, the woman in dark clothing dispatched heartless by the handfuls, while her companion dispatched them nearly by the dozen with a slash of his broadsword.

Tifa could nearly feel her muscles giving out. She was so close. After this battle, she could relax a bit, maybe. Maybe Cloud would stay a while instead of taking off again. Maybe he would stay just long enough for...well, she could think about that stuff later. Right now she had to focus on ignoring the stabbing pain that shot through her legs every time her foot hit the ground as well as the throbbing in her head and wrenching ache behind her eyes.

Cloud felt as though each heartless he finished off, three more took its place. He really didn't feel like dealing with this right now. He just wanted to get this over with. It was this anxious urgency coursing through his system that drove him to battle faster. The swordsman knew just by the sound of her breathing and how she moved that she wasn't doing well. Her maneuvers were much sloppier than her normal precision and it was easy to see that she was getting careless in an effort to make the battle go by faster.

The blond knew that his partner was fading fast. She couldn't take much more of this. He had to get her out of there and fast. There seemed to be no end whatsoever to these heartless. Tifa wouldn't last long enough to defeat them. It was even harder on her when she engaged in combat with Neoshadows and Morning Stars. Even in the low blue light, he could see the sweat coating a shiny wet exterior on her face and dampening her dark hair.

He could see her slowing down by the minute. Normally, they would be able to handle this many heartless on their own, at least for a while. However, with Tifa's condition, Cloud seriously began to wonder how much longer she would last.

As a Neoshadow dissipated into the ground and emerged at Tifa's back, her partner couldn't make it to her side in time. Her painful gasp sent chills up his spine. His blue eyes trained on the black form with its claws digging into Tifa's back, Cloud's eyebrows wrenched together in anger and anguish. His teeth gritted together, he let out an enraged growl as he closed the distance between him and the Heartless and plunged his sword into its sinewy black hide.

The Neoshadow dissipated in a cloud of ebony smoke. Cloud made sure that his arms were the ones to catch her when she fell. He heard her protest with an exasperated groan as he lifted her onto his back. After all this, she still wanted to fight. That was just like Tifa. Right now, though, Cloud didn't know what was wrong with his companion, but he knew that she was in no shape to be doing any fighting.

He glanced back at her face, rested weakly over his shoulder. He could feel the fury beginning to burn through his blood. It sped through his veins and rushed into his fingertips. In a barely comprehensible flash he released all that pent up frustration on the army of shadowy twitching creatures.

---

Tifa groaned slightly. She didn't quite remember when she blacked out, but she did know that she was still feeling a little sick, but not nearly as sick as before. Somehow, she felt a comfortable warmth, like a blanket or something. She noticed it felt pretty wet though, and a bit scratchy. She also felt something cool and wet on her forehead. Slowly she opened her eyes and let her eyes adjust to the light. Whatever she was laying on wasn't very comfortable. In fact, it felt like rocks and it was pretty cold.

As she opened her eyes, she heard heavy footsteps approaching on solid ground. Her tension subsided when she heard that ever familiar voice. She should have known. She knew those footsteps anywhere. Although, something inside her wondered if it was just another dream.

"Tifa..."

She groaned painfully as she reached up to feel what was on her forehead. Her body jumped a little when a large, firm hand took hers and brought it away from her face. As quickly as he had taken her hand, he let it go. Suddenly the blanket over her body was removed and Tifa heard the shuffling of fabric. A slight smile touched her face. It wasn't a blanket at all.

When her eyes shifted to look at her comrade, he turned away from her as he finished zipping up his shirt. Tifa began with the most logical question she could think of, the one that she thought that a delirious sick person would say.

"Where are we?"

Cloud slowly turned back to face her, but he didn't answer. Taking the cloth from her head, Tifa slowly sat up, under strict attention from her blond guardian. She handed the cloth back to him and watched his cerulean eyes, "What happened, Cloud?"

He stalled a few moments before he answered, though he did answer this time.

"The Heartless are gone. For now, anyway. We're going to have to get back to the town soon. They're going to be wondering where you are."

Tifa painfully scooted a little closer to him, "Cloud, they'll know where I am. Don't try to use that as an excuse so you can run away again."

Tifa knew that she saw Cloud flinch. Maybe she shouldn't have said it, but she knew that was how she felt. Her eyes found the crystallite ground beneath her. That was when she noticed blood dripping onto the ground. Her gaze trailed the droplets up to her companion's ribs.

"Cloud, you're bleeding."

He seemed to ignore her comment, but he hissed through his teeth when he felt her hand gently touch his side. His accusatory blue eyes snapped at her. Her eyes challenged his.

"You have to let me look at it. You don't even care if you get an infection, do you?"

He gave a slight huff, muttering, "It's fine."

Tifa's hands came to rest on her hips, "You can be pretty childish when it comes to this stuff, ya know that?"

He said nothing. Tifa sighed. She turned her eyes away from him, "We should get back to the town. Aerith would be able to fix it up much better than I can."

Her dejected tone and the implication of the last sentence caused Cloud to jerk his head back to Tifa. Did she actually think...?

When Tifa moved to stand up, still avoiding Cloud's eyes, Cloud reached out and grasped her wrist, giving her a gentle tug back down, "Sit."

Tifa froze in her place for a few moments until she finally complied with the swordsman's command. She sat down on the edge of the precipice, dangling her legs over the cliff. Cloud did the same, his eyes discretely scanning over her, trying to catch some clue into what she was thinking. When she spoke, his eyes snapped back to the dark horizon.

"Cloud, what were you looking for?"

He thought for a moment before mumbling an answer, "I guess, I was searching..."

"For what?"

He closed his eyes, letting the wind from the valley flow through his hair, "For my light..."

Tifa leaned over, her eyes bright and inquisitive, "Did you find it?"

Cloud sighed, "I'm not sure."

The martial artist bit her lip and shifted her gaze to her lap, "I'm...glad you came back, Cloud."

Her friend didn't answer, but Tifa felt him flinch when she touched his arm. As her bare fingertips brushed over his shoulder and trailed down his upper arm, she almost felt him shiver.

"Cloud, you're freezing cold."

He seemed to ignore her, but he couldn't deny that it was true. He was pretty cold. Both inside and out.

"You won't go back to the town at all, will you? Even with that wound in your side, you're not planning on staying."

Cloud knew that he was a fool for thinking that he could plan on sneaking off without Tifa knowing about it. They both sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Cloud contemplated his decision and how it would affect his friends and family. Tifa was still trying to bring herself face to face with the fact that Cloud was leaving again.

The blond's shoulder twitched as he felt pressure on it. He didn't turn his eyes to look at her right away, but he could hear her voice from her place leaning on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you...find your light."

Cloud closed his eyes, as did Tifa. Both sat on the edge of the cliff in silence, until Cloud was positive that Tifa had fallen asleep.

---

The obnoxious smell of something resembling bacon invaded Tifa's nose and mind, causing her to wake up with an equally obnoxious exclamation, "Rise and shine, people! It's party day! And we got breakfast!"

Tifa slowly opened her eyes to the sight of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee bustling around Merlin's house for breakfast time. It took a few moments for Tifa to realize where she was. When she did, her eyes scanned the house frantically for any sign of Cloud.

Aerith, with a plate of eggs in her hand, walked over to Tifa and knelt down beside the cot, "Tifa? Would you like some breakfast?"

Tifa just looked at her hands for a few moments, muttering, "Where's Cloud?"

Aerith tilted her head softly, "Tifa...Cloud hasn't been here...it must have been a dream."

The dark-haired woman shook her head, "No, he was here!"

As she rose from her cot, Yuffie, Cid, Leon, and Merlin all turned their eyes on her. Yuffie stared at her sadly. Cid seemed angry at something. Leon had a nearly unreadable expression on his face. Yuffie theorized that Leon's daze was because of that strange letter he got that he wouldn't let anyone see. Merlin shuffled his mustache indignantly.

When she digested the disappointing looks of her friends, Tifa slumped back onto the cot and leaned her head against the wall. After all that work she did to find him, the mysterious swordsman managed to slip out of her hands again. Looks like she'd just have to start looking for him again. Then again, some still small hope inside her said that maybe...Well, that would be telling, now wouldn't it?

**Don't worry everybody! I hate unhappy endings! There's still one chapter left! Stay tuned and hopefully I won't get bogged down too much! Love you guys and God bless ya! I'll be praying for ya!**


	3. Light at the Beginning

** Drum Roll Please! Last chapter! As part of my Christmas Gift Fic Bonanza! Yes, I know, there's no excuse. I'm horrible. But here it is! Merry Christmas!**

"Tifa, why don't you eat something?" Aerith tilted her head to stare at her friend, trying to prompt her to eat. Tifa sighed and met Aerith's gaze, finally caving in to head over to the table set up with food. She hadn't eaten all evening, or all day for that matter.

As the dark-haired martial artist glanced around, she saw exactly what she expected to see in a party planned by Yuffie. Bright colors and festive decorations, to say the least. Yuffie had donned a short but comfortable blue dress, still wearing her knee-high lace-up boots and a headband. Aerith wore a lacy pink spaghetti strap dress and left her hair down, letting it cascade down her back in full ringlets. Tifa was the only one, other than Cid, Leon, and Merlin, that didn't dress for the occasion. It didn't surprise Tifa in the slightest. Leon was too calm, cool, and probably lazy to wear anything but his usual attire. Cid thought that it wasn't worth his time. He said it was stupid, to put it nicely. Tifa didn't catch the exact wording he used for it. Merlin may have dressed up if he was going on vacation, but he thought of the party as an extent of his work, for the decorations, entertainment, and preparations were mostly his doing. Therefore, the classic robe was a must.

It hadn't been too difficult to be the wallflower. Tifa had gotten a bit used to it by now. Cloud was never really the party animal, and she would end up being alone. Currently, Yuffie was trying to convince Leon to dance, which was amusing in itself. No matter how much Yuffie tried, the calm swordsman wouldn't budge. It amused Tifa to the point that she chuckled, the scene momentarily taking her mind off you-know-who. Although she did somewhat envy Yuffie for her boldness.

Tifa knew that her patience with her blond friend may be one of the reasons why he wasn't there at that moment. She was always so patient. Looking back on it, she may not have pressed and prodded enough, at least to the point where he might have stayed. After everything they'd been through, he should know by now how much she wanted him with her. But he still had to go search for that light of his. She hoped with her whole heart that he could find it soon.

At the moment, she could try to be perfectly content with watching the others have fun. Maybe she'd discretely wander over to the refreshments and hang out there, acting as if she was polishing off a glass of that strange orange juice that Merlin had cooked up.

Her eyes continued to wander over the house. It looked so different now that Merlin had cleared it of all his junk, shrinking all of it and putting it in that suitcase. As she watched her companions, a twinge of something tightened in her chest.

They all had been together for such a long time. They could goof off, they could be serious, they could bust up Heartless, and they could do it all together. They had become a very twisted version of a family, but still a family. The only thing that might've been more perfect would have been if Sora, Donald, and Goofy had been there celebrating with them.

A hint of a smile touched her lips. Sora would probably arrive in his usual attire, embarrassed that he came underdressed, but with no idea in the slightest how to look any way other than himself. The three would walk in, probably late, and Sora would be trying to convince a stubborn Donald that the last left should have been a right. Goofy would be pleasantly oblivious and all arguments would be forgotten as soon as Sora and Donald caught sight of the refreshments.

Tifa admitted that she didn't know the three as well as the others did, but they weren't difficult to get to know. She knew that they were probably out saving the world somewhere, while she was left behind, which wasn't anything new. Being left behind at Hollow Bastion wasn't so bad, she supposed. She had friends here, and that was something that couldn't be replaced.

However, while all the people here were her friends, there was still something missing. Something that kept her estranged from the others. Something that almost made her feel alone even in a room full of people. She knew what it was. What was really difficult was trying to ignore it.

Cloud. He should be here. Cloud should be here to celebrate with them. After all, he helped save them too. But she had to face the facts. Cloud was gone and he might not come back. Ever.

No way. Forget facing the facts. She had to have faith. He would come back. He would probably show up when everyone least expected it.

"Hey."

A male voice jerked her out of her thoughts. She turned to face Leon, who had planted himself against the wall next to her.

"If you don't stop this sad story rut you're in, people are going to think something's seriously wrong with you. That frown looks so weird on your face."

A slight smile twitched against her lips. Her mind raced and blurred, but she couldn't think of anything to say to the swordsman.

"Look, if it helps you at all, I'll dance with you. I know it's not Cloud, but whatever."

Tifa's smile grew a bit and she shook her head, "Thanks Leon, but I'll be okay."

He shrugged and leaned back against the wall again to watch the scene unfolding as Yuffie tried to get Cid to stop playing with his technological toys and join the party.

Tifa's eyes drifted out the window. She began to wonder exactly how much time she spent staring out the window. Her thoughts wandered until a small light danced around outside, causing her thoughts to jump. She sighed, then stared at the floor, wondering if she was beginning to start seeing things.

However, when the light flittered right outside the window, her curiosity got the best of her. She silently slipped outside, trying to remain unnoticed. She glanced around, hearing and seeing nothing but the dark blue of the night. She sighed once more and turned to go back inside when she heard something low and faint. Voices. Probably in her head.

"Why don't you go down to her?"

Wait a second.

"Yeah! Instead of sitting here like an old pouty-face!"

Tifa's eyes scanned the perimeter. Where were those high-pitched voices coming from?

"Coward."

After the third voice, she saw it; the little glimmering lights from before. They were hovering around something, though she couldn't make out what it was. She slinked a bit closer.

The Gullwings! What were they doing here?

"How in the name of treasure does she even put up with you?! Ugh, you're so difficult!" The yellow light floated around, acting disgruntled and frustrated.

Wait, who---?

"Why can't you all just go away?"

Tifa's breath hitched in her throat. The low grumble, the indecisive growl, the lost, drifting voice. It was all there. No, it couldn't be.

"Cloud?"

The shadow stood and turned, acknowledging her presence with some sort of mixed dread. It started to run.

"Cloud, wait! Please stop!"

For some reason, the shadow halted as Tifa leaped up the stone stairway. The Gullwings glanced between the two parties and ducked behind the roof of a house.

Neither said anything for a couple moments. Finally, Tifa broke the silence, "The battle last night...it wasn't a dream, was it?"

He hid his face from her, choosing to stare at something on the ground.

Tifa hesitantly took a couple steps closer, wary that he would dash or disappear at any moment, "Why didn't you stay?"

He didn't speak for the longest time, but when he did, he uttered at a low mumble, "I--You said, back when I was fighting Sephiroth...that I could use your light..."

Her gaze softened, listening intently to what he was trying to say.

The swordsman shifted uncomfortably and slowly continued, "I...wanted to know if I could...borrow it again."

A long silence came between the two as Tifa smiled, trying to hold back a small laugh, which she did a bit badly, "Cloud, I didn't say that you could use it..."

Cloud's eyes snapped to hers.

She smiled a highly amused smirk, "I said you could have it."

The martial artist took a few steps closer to him to look him square in the eye, "I meant it, Cloud. I know that mine might not be the light you're looking for, but I want you to know that it's there for you to have. It's not something that's lent or borrowed or something that goes out. This light isn't temporary. You can keep it forever."

He stared at her for a few moments, then diverted his eyes to the horizon, "I...liked it. The strength I felt."

Tifa placed her hand reassuringly on his chest. She felt his body slightly flinch at her touch. She glanced at her hand, then to his eyes again, "That's what the light really feels like, Cloud. There's no reason to run from it, and it's not there to hurt you."

Both stood still for a moment before she turned to walk away. Maybe she needed some time to understand it too.

Before she got very far, however, she felt a strong hand take her arm and turn her around. Shocked, she couldn't say anything. His expression was determined but still anxious and confused.

He mumbled, "I want the light."

A slight smile quirked her lips, his hand still holding her fast, "Really?"

His shaking hand snaked around her waist, "More than...anything."

Tifa's heart began to beat like a hurricane. Her hands climbed around his neck as she let him pull her closer.

"Cloud..." her soft, content whisper came to his ears. His other gloved hand found its way to the side of her face, brushing her hair out of her face as he slowly leaned down, his mask of composure slipping away.

She could feel him shaking. Tifa lifted her hand to his face until she stopped at the base of his jaw. She gently pulled his face closer as her eyes slipped shut, their warm breaths playing against each other's faces.

A slight smile pulled on Tifa's face, "The light...you already have it."

Cloud took a deep, anxious breath and closed his eyes, slipping his hand behind her head as he tugged her forward.

Tifa inhaled deeply as she felt Cloud's rough lips touching her own.

Finally!

She ran her fingers through his hair, slowly and tenderly kissing him back. His kisses were rough and slow, hesitant but deep, innocent, pure, and full of some unknown emotion that he never showed anyone.

He exhaled and kissed her for another moment before both slowly pulled away.

Tifa wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. He kept his arms loosely around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

She whispered softly, "I really missed you, ya know."

"Hm."

He said nothing more, content to stand there and too lazy to move.

---

"This is so EXCITING!" a voice nearly squealed.

"Shh! Rikku! They're gonna hear you!" the brunette Gullwing chastised.

"Quiet, you little fairies! He won't kiss her again if they find out we've been watching!" Yuffie squirmed. Yuffie and Aerith crouched on the stonework, peeking over the stone railing while Leon leaned against the stone, shaking his head.

** I'm extremely anxious to hear what you guys think, despite the severe tardiness on my part. Special thanks to:**

**C2ii**

**luneress**

**Chocoboface**

**Raika-chan**

**mirrorshine**

**Teefie**

**DynastyWARRIORS**

**Akamia09**

**kilala-kun**

**sadiegrl**

**Oniaon**

**goatgod**

**EmeraldoftheFlame**

**CLOUDxTIFAforever**

**Brooklyn Maxwell**

**xctx**

**Wolvenkite**

**spacegal 19**

**darklightningdevil**

**Biskitty**

**And all those who lurked about.**

**Thank you for all your patience and support! Love you all! God bless! Merry Christmas and I'll be praying for you!**


End file.
